Watching Over Kit
by Chouko Chango
Summary: A young Naruto once again feels this… comforting presence. random oneshots. rated just in case. I DON'T OWN NARUTO.
1. Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had a theory that the fox did feel compassion of sorts like a parental mammal. Actually, I sorta thought of how the whole of a wolf pack would care for the alpha pair's litter.

And then later in life, when the litter gets to adolescence, they get more tough love 'cause they're old enough to take it and the hormones have started to kick in fully. The older ones, especially the alphas, use this tough love to maintain dominance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A young Naruto once again feels this… comforting presence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

**Saved**

Six-year-old Naruto sat on a swing, not really doing anything, just watching the grass he was kicking underfoot. All of a sudden…SMASH!

A glass bottle had smashed on the tree the swing was hanging from, just narrowly missing his head. Looking up wildly, he saw a mean-looking gang of teenage boys.

"Look, it's the little beast!" "Get lost scum!" "Just die!" "Let's show him who's boss!" "Come here shrimp!"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and he fell backwards off the swing as the boys approached. Trying to scramble away backwards, Naruto backed into the tree and the teenagers surrounded him.

"You are just worthless scum," one of them said as he kicked the child.

The rest of them kicked as well until Naruto's inexperienced voice cried out. One of the boys picked him up by the throat and smirked with satisfaction at the pained expression he held.

Naruto's expression turned to one of anger and hatred. Quickly pulling the kunai from his back pocket, he stabbed the teenager in the hand that held him. The boy dropped him and two of the others went for him.

Naruto threw a kunai into the stomach of each and ran during their moment of distraction. The uninjured boys and the one he got in the hand chased after him.

_.."__Run faster kit.".._

Naruto ran the path he knew well, to the top of Hokage Mountain. When he reached the top, he stumbled and fell, landing not too far from the edge.

"We got him!"

Naruto turned to see the boys edging towards him with manic grins of victory. He stood and tried to edge around them, looking for an escape. The boys moved towards Naruto in a line, blocking all possible routes of escape.

Naruto edged backwards, being the only escape to him.

One of the boys lunged forward, "Boo!"

Naruto stumbled back off the edge and quickly grabbed the edge with his hands. He heard the boys cackling loudly as they ran.

Naruto tried to use his arms and legs to scramble back up. His hands slipped and he started to fall with a yell.

_"Don't worry kit.".._

Swirling red chakra enveloped the boy and moved his hands and feet to cling to the mountain face. Naruto watched in awe and felt a push edging him upwards.

Cautiously climbing up the mountain face, Naruto smiled and continued to watch his red chakra filled hands.

Naruto reached the top and felt a push that directed him away from the edge.

_.."There you go kit.".._

"Th-Thank-" Naruto tried to stutter out an apology with his inexperienced voice.

_.."No need to thank me kit. Try to play safe. Run along.".._

"Okay."

The source of the red chakra and the voice felt a well of pride and affection towards the boy it was looking out for.

- - - - - - End - - - - - -


	2. Chapter 2

A young Naruto once again feels this… comforting presence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

**Lullaby**

Two-year-old Naruto whimpered and started sucking his thumb. It was cold. He was lonely.

A dog barked and Naruto shivered, clutching the thin blanket trying to gain some comfort in the dead of night. Tears glistened his eyes just as they nearly always did.

_"Hush now kit. Sleep easy and I'll keep you safe.".._

The voice was low and almost a soft growl. The voice did not frighten the young boy, it was soothing.

Red chakra swirled around Naruto and warmed the cold boy. Naruto reached out in wonder and tried to touch it.

The voice chuckled and the swirling chakra swept up the stuffed bear on the floor and returned it to its owner. Naruto made gurgling noises of thankfulness as he reached out with one hand and his thumb back in his mouth.

Naruto clutched the bear and watched as the warm chakra became clouds of shapes. There was a fox running with an endless number of sheep.

Naruto yawned and the shapes became long swirling tails that cradled him from his core.

_"Sleep now kit. Dream peacefully.".._

The voice started to growl softly in a soothing melody. Naruto closed his eyes and snuggled into the warmth. The lullaby continued long after Naruto had fallen asleep.

The source of the red chakra felt a loving warmth just from lulling the small boy who enjoyed the comfort.

- - - - - - End - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

He Taught Me To Walk (Now I Run)

A young Naruto once again feels this… comforting presence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

**Death's Door**

Fourteen-year-old Naruto was lying completely unconscious in a deserted forest. Well, apart from all the dead enemy-nin all around.

He'd been ambushed by roughly forty nin and in the fight, he'd cleared a crater in the trees. He'd been careless and as usual, gone overboard, completely exhausting himself.

He was caught unawares and been shot with poison senbon needles. No wonder the last nin he killed had a smirk on his face.

Naruto slowly became mentally aware, half expecting to see Kyuubi's cage. Instead, he saw darkness all around filled with eerie swirling red stars resembling the night sky. He felt like he was floating and turning his head, he saw a huge spirit looming over. The sight of which stunned Naruto into a mental shut-down.

"Who- who are you?" Naruto choked out.

"Take a guess. Think back to what just happened"

"You're the spirit of death, aren't you?"

"Correct young one. It's time to come with me." Naruto felt himself being pulled towards it as the spirit stretched out his hand towards him.

Fear gripped the blonde teen as he thought back to all he was going to miss and leave behind.

"Hold on!" a scratchy, growling voice demanded.

Everything stopped still as an orange-red glow built up to their side. The glow turned to swirling fiery charka that took the form of an unmistakable nine-tailed fox multiple stories high. The fox drew the stunned gaze of the blonde and the spirit not quite it's gargantuan size.

"I'm not letting go you yet," the fox snarled and roughly snatched Naruto into his paws. Growling and snapping, Kyuubi charged the spirit as the surroundings faded away.

Naruto was roughly and painfully thrown to the floor in front of Kyuubi's cage. Naruto sat up with a groan, and looking to Kyuubi's cage, saw nothing but the tails that meant the Kyuubi had his back turned.

Next thing, Naruto was being propelled backwards through the hallway away from the cage. He was being driven out.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to face the twilight sky. The colour returned to his cheeks as the life within him was being restored and brought back from death. Naruto tried to sit up, but the pain dragged a hoarse groan from his deathly blue lips.

Slowly, Naruto started to feel the cold on his arms where his now destroyed jacket should have been. He raised his arms and marveled at his bloody hands already healing, and his porcupine-like needle covered arms start to loose the purple colour from the poison. "What just happened?" Naruto painfully pondered hoarsely.

Kyuubi stared at the place where Naruto had been mere seconds ago. /…_'What I would do for you kit. Try to be less careless in the future. I can't always fight off that Demon.'…/_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**A/N: I finally got another chappie, yay! Aaaah, I so bad at updating. OMG this took wat, an hour? Dat gotta b a record 4 me. **

**Ooh, ooh unimportant fact. I added the jacket being destroyed so maybe dat why he had a new outfit in Shippuden? Haha, I'm crazy.**

**And for those who don't know, **gargantuan **is same as massive, huge, vast, large, enormous, blah blah blah.**

**Hope u like, I do! Plz R&R. **


End file.
